


Sure, not everything goes the way you want.  But it'll make a great story to tell

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Assertiveness, Crossover, Drabble, Forgetfulness, M/M, Restraints, Shirou gets what he wants, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou wants to be confident in bed and pulls out something he's been wanting to try.  Unfortunately, what he has planned doesn't go the way he wants to.  It doesn't help that when he goes to actually get help, the one "greets" him decides to have a little fun.</p><p>Continuation of What's hidden on the phone will soon be revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, not everything goes the way you want.  But it'll make a great story to tell

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat short series that involve Shirou trying to fix a mistake he made. A slight crossover, featuring two Marvel Characters :) It's been so long since I've written about Yonekuni/Shirou, I hope I got this right. This will be a small series of drabbles but will be slow going as I'm still obsessed with John/Shirou, especially when it's ABO :3

Shirou sat back, knees digging into the disheveled blankets below as he settled down along the hips of his lover. The view he had of Yonekuni below him, gaze drifting to the hands that were cuffed to the metal frame of the headboard, watching as long fingers curled around the metal bars. He could feel the corner of his lips curl up in a smile as the muscles in the blond's arms tensed, knowing that Yonekuni was just on the other side of uneasy. The heavyweight wasn't used to giving up such control.

Rocking back a little, feeling the twitching of Yonekuni's cock against his ass as it begged for more stimulation before moving back enough to trap the flesh between them.

"How long can you hold out on not touching me?" Shirou asked, leaning forward to slide his hands across Yonekuni's stomach, fingers spread to touch as much skin as possible.

Yonekuni snorted at his words and Shirou knew that deep down, the blond believed that he would be able to resist.

"What's bringing this on? You're normally not this-"

The blond's words were cut off as fingers found the heavyweight's nipples, flicking both with the tips of his thumbs while he pushed against the trapped flesh, watching as teeth clenched to hold back a rumble that emanated from Yonekuni's chest.

"Why can't I be confident in what I want?" Shirou challenged back, his voice calm and tone even while his body stiffened, his soul leaking out. "I want to enjoy myself, you don't always have to be in charge."

His fingers never pausing in their torment of the blond's nipples, sharp eyes catching the bobbing of Yonekuni's Adam's apple and the nod of acceptance from the one below. Shirou didn't have to guess that Yonekuni wanted to see what he wanted to do.

"That's what I thought," Shirou smiled to himself as he ducked his head to press soothing kisses to Yonekuni's nipples, flushed and slightly swollen from the attention he had been giving them. Teeth gently grazing against a tip as he wedged a hand between them, curious fingers finding Yonekuni's cock, rocking up against his.

"Do you know, Yonekuni, of how man times I've thought about doing this to do? Just watching as you enjoy everything," nuzzling against the blond's bared throat as the heavyweight tossed his head back against the plush pillows at the sensation of pleasure from the fingers against the sensitive head. "It's just so," Shirou took a deep breath, nose rubbing against the underside of Yonekuni's chin before his tongue darted out to taste the salt on his lover's skin. Hiding his smile against the blond's neck at the hiss between clenched teeth, Shirou whispered an empty apology, enjoying the pleasure he was giving the blond.

By the time the string of curses left Yonekuni's lips, Shirou pulled away to scoot back along strong legs, fingertips wet with the drippings of pre-cum that came from the teasing he had been giving the heavyweight. Waiting for Yonekuni to open his eyes, Shirou licked at his fingers once he had the male's attention, watching as blue eyes followed the movements of his tongue.

The groan of metal as Yonekuni struggled against his restraints, Shirou forced back the smile and leaned down to lick at the swollen, rough bitten lips, sharing the brief taste of his tongue with the blond. Leaving a sharp nip and rough lick, Shirou moved down, sliding off his perch on Yonekuni's legs. Nuzzling the fine hair that trailed down to his destination, Shirou enjoyed himself while the sounds from above him encouraged him on. His own hand slipping down and between his own legs.

&&

Struggling to catch his breath, Shirou lifted his head to give Yonekuni a look. Pleased with himself and the blissed out look the heavyweight wore, Shirou chuckled to himself as he sat up, his breath hissing out in a groan as the softening dick slipped out of his body.

"As much fun as that was, " Yonekuni called out as Shirou slipped off the bed, reaching for one of the towels on the floor, "can you undo these? I'd like to be able to feel my hands again."

Startled, Shirou glanced to the flush like color of Yonekuni's hands and the smirk the blond wore.

"Gotcha. Though, seriously, can you take them off? It feels like my the skin of my wrists are on fire from the rubbing." Yonekuni grimaced as he shifted, the grin that was on Shirou's lips died as he saw the raw skin that rested on the metal of the cuffs. The clanging of the chains as Yonekuni settled back against the bed once more.

Nodding his answer to Yonekuni's request, Shirou tried to ignore the warm trickle of the blond's cum down the back of his legs as he dropped the towel in favor of finding the key. Searching through his open luggage, Shirou paused before dropping to his knees to toss the clothing out onto the floor as he frantically searched for the small, silver key.

"Yonekuni, don't be mad," Shirou began, licking his dry lips as the bag he had searched sat empty, his clothes strewn across the floor, "I think I forgot the key."


End file.
